


亮仓 乳牙蛀牙

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma





	亮仓 乳牙蛀牙

“我要贫血了。”大仓抱怨说，尾音里仿佛藏了甜腻的蜂蜜。

锦户又伸出舌尖舔舔自己咬出来的细小伤口，这才很不舍地抬起头来。耷拉着眼看向大仓，分明是在说“我还饿”。

有些滑稽的。大仓勒令锦户只能对他下口。

“嗯……。”锦户那时候说，“这样一来，tacchon是我唯一的食物呢。”

每次回忆起，大仓都有些不好意思，飞快地踢了锦户一脚，伸手想要整理领口，却被锦户拦住了。

既然没吃饱，也就可以有些别的弥补方式。锦户吻上大仓的唇瓣，纠缠过舌尖后向下，用牙尖轻咬对方的皮肤，不顾后果地留下印记。

情不自禁地搂住锦户的腰，大仓感到自己仿佛是在拿自己的温度，换掉对方身上的冰冷。

只可惜是徒劳无功。

远处传来很大声的叫喊，有人在找大仓回去训练。

到此为止，大仓推开锦户。一边整理领口盖掉痕迹，一边回应着马上就来。

“你再这样中途把我晾到一边，我就要死了。”锦户不满地说，像是受了很大的委屈。

死不了。大仓在心里骂道，一点也不敢出声。要是说出口，只怕锦户又要和自己纠缠了。

他抿了抿嘴唇，从这处角落跑开，飞快地思索着如何应付别人对自己刚才离开的疑问。他现在彻底明白那句话了——一个谎言需要无数个谎言去掩盖。

现在回想，大仓才明白，从半年前搬来至今，锦户从来没努力去掩盖吸血鬼的身份。

他丝毫也没委屈自己，顶多行动地小心谨慎一点。但也就是一点点，他从前行事嚣张过分，现在其觅食的“消无声息”，也就是和一般的吸血鬼相当而已。

可是，任谁能把锦户这样麦色皮肤，因为下垂眼而笑起来总带着撒娇和害羞意味的人，和吸血鬼联想在一起呢。

大仓只能怪自己。怎么就受了蛊惑，对锦户说了“喜欢”，甚至在对方接受后，高兴地不能自已。

蛛丝马迹太多了，拥抱时太低的温度，以及对一般饭菜的兴致缺缺。

非到了那天。大仓半夜醒来，脖颈上传来异样感。那尖牙的主人，千真万确，是锦户。

露陷了之后，锦户只是露出有些局促的笑，就像他平时那样。

“弄疼你了吗？”他问，轻轻摸过刚咬下的地方。好像弄伤了大仓就是他值得道歉的唯一事情。

大仓来不及去责问锦户，他心里说不清是如何的感受，像是有开水在滚，又像是被一双手捏得极紧。“…你是，吸血鬼……”他轻轻地说，十分恍惚。

“嗯。”锦户终于觉得有些不好意思，埋下脑袋。

夜里一片漆黑，大仓发了狠地推开锦户，一手掐住吸血鬼的脖子，另一手摸向床头的圣水。他握住小小的瓶子，肌肉紧绷着，像是在做什么挣扎。

明明力气胜过一筹，锦户却没挣扎，似乎笃定了大仓不会伤害他。这令大仓感到恼火，觉得锦户的眼里藏着戏谑，他真的打开瓶子，把圣水泼上锦户的手臂。

他看见锦户的那块皮肤被暗红色覆盖，像是岩浆蔓延过植被的颜色，升起的丝丝烟气宛若寒雾。听见锦户喉间低沉的声音时，大仓已经后悔了，搂上对方瘦却结实的身躯。

夜晚里的锦户体温好低，叫大仓忍不住抱的更近一些。这另他听见有力的心脏跳动声，只是他自己的。

“没关系。”锦户的嗓音稍稍拔高，他其实一点不介意这种程度的痛楚。一边手很不安分地滑下，摸进大仓的内裤中。

大仓呜咽了一声，默许了对方。他闭上眼睛，像是把心里混杂着的情绪合上，而痛苦地委身于当下的时光。

没人知道我们在这个屋子里拥抱，没人知道这里有一只吸血鬼。

被进入的时候，大仓想。

真是…罪加一等。

自从那个贵族小孩被吸血鬼杀死后，清洗已经到了最高潮。随便下来的命令，大仓就被强行从暖烘烘的被窝里拖出来，为准备成为新的血猎而训练。

汗水流下来，感受到刺痛。大仓才发现锦户刚才咬破了他的嘴角。

像一个小小的标记，一个签名。

锦户有点过分的粘人了，像只很怕寂寞的兔子。总抓住一切机会，从大仓眼角或脸颊上偷一个吻，甚至嚣张地摸一把腰窝。这让大仓觉得，锦户对他的喜欢是有千万分的。

那自己呢，自己对锦户呢。大仓眼光很远，但很多时候不太擅长思考过于纤细的事情。他本以为自己长在村子里，会享有直率而单纯的感情，但锦户这人仿佛鲁莽的动物，往大仓的心里塞满了模糊的血肉与刺痛的爪痕。

大仓没有过分手的想法，却在一个人独处时，心底总会有个念头冒出来:和随便谁都好，去揭发锦户——

大仓甚至会不由自主地，向附近的人迈几步。可随即心里便泼了冷水似的颤抖，并感到以及极大的罪恶。他会惩罚性地掐自己掌心，责问自己为何这么做，然后得不到答案。

大仓和吸血鬼没什么深仇大恨，大部分人都没有，甚至很多血猎也没有。

不过谁也不缺把银弹射入吸血鬼心脏里的理由，可能是对异族的排斥，不过更重要的还是赏金。

而到了和锦户十指相扣，沉入梦里时。大仓恍惚觉得自己能做一切冒险。

他仿佛听到人们追赶他俩的脚步声，看到火把的红光，闻到林间草叶的香气。他们身上沾了泥土，一直跑，跑到腿上的酸痛都麻木的地步。

但醒来后，所能见到的是人类和吸血鬼的血液几乎混合成了红河，穿过大片的森林。否则锦户又怎么会来，这已经是所能找到血猎最少的地方了，或许比幽暗的山谷更安全。

根本是进退两难。

锦户黄昏时靠在窗边上，伸出指头给大仓指他曾经住的地方，那里是茂密的森林。

“真的吗。”大仓哑笑，“你会被草里的蛇吓到吧。”

“喂。”假模假样地低吼，锦户随即也笑了起来。

“有蛇也没关系，真想回去看看啊。”

话题变得太快，大仓眨眨眼，一时间没有反应过来。

锦户沉默了一会儿，继续说:“我走的时候，墙上全是弹孔……”

大仓看着夕阳勾勒出锦户的身形，从中仿佛能一瞬窥探吸血鬼曾经自在放肆的生活，宛若山林间无处不往的风。这样的幻想同刚才的话语，令他的心和嗓中仿佛堆了锯末般不好受。

他想说些什么，可又实在不是谈心的好对象。最后选择了自己的办法，低下头乖顺地靠在锦户的大腿上，撒娇般地蹭了两下，全当是对对方的安慰，弥补自己在言语上的不擅长。

“诶。”锦户有些意外，立马放弃了刚才话题，趁机逗猫似的摩挲大仓的下巴。

大仓很高兴能结束掉刚才低沉的气氛，配合着在喉咙间作出享受的声音。

锦户却突然说，“tacchon似乎轻了。”

大仓愣了一下，动作都停了下来。但很快压下复杂的心情，摆出斗嘴的语气。“整天被咬的贫血，能不瘦吗。”

“哪里有吃这么多。”锦户耍赖地否认。“明明tacchon食量更大。”

大仓没回答，他最近是瘦了，还总是感到疲惫。

没想到这吓到了锦户，像是害怕的小动物，把手小心翼翼地贴到大仓脸上。“你没事吧？”他放轻语调问，“我……我下次……”

“没事，没事的。”大仓还是努力回答，“就是——白天训练太累了，仅此而已。”

大仓是在咬牙逞强，这有些少见。但是——他闭眼感受锦户皮肤的触感——比以往又更冷了一些，这说明吸血鬼的虚弱和饥饿。大仓为此不安，可又没解决方法。

他只好把手贴上锦户的，让两个人靠的更近一些，仿佛在彼此取暖。

锦户不言语了，他低下头吻了吻恋人的脸颊。

大仓闭着眼接受，他此刻真心希望，自己同锦户是能有未来的。不管好坏。


End file.
